


Guilt

by mmcgui12_gmu_ferrisbuellersdayoff (mmcgui12_gmu)



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Gen, I didn't know where this was going originally but I can pull something off., One Stupid Joke Leads to a Lifetime of Pain, What Was I Thinking?, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_ferrisbuellersdayoff
Summary: 25 years after his greatest day ever, Ferris Bueller still harbors one regret about the lies he told to pull it off.A continuation of an orphaned work. (I copy-pasted the chapters the original author had posted before orphaning the work, and I'll make a note of where my continuation starts.)
Kudos: 1
Collections: mmcgui12_gmu Adopts Orphaned Stories





	1. A True Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guilt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198342) by [Hobbit4Lyfe (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe). 



“Life moves pretty fast. If you don’t stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it.” That was the last thing I said to myself that day before I got the phone call. That day, 25 years ago, was probably the best day ever... and then I got the phone call.

I had dozed off for a while before dinner, since I’d had such a busy day pretending to be sick. After maybe 20 minutes or so, my phone rang.  
“Hello…?” I answered, still pretending to be sick.  
“Ferris, it’s me. I know you’re not really sick,” a sad, sobbing voice came through from the other end.  
“Sloane! What’s wrong?”  
“The stupid excuse you had Cameron tell Rooney wasn’t so stupid after all. Apparently my grandma really did die.”

That was probably the biggest mistake I ever made. I still regret it to this day.


	2. The Week Before the Reunion

It’s almost time for my 25th anniversary high school reunion. It’s next week, actually. I’ll probably run into Cameron there. We haven’t seen each other in all this time, since graduation a couple months after that one day.  
I wonder if he kept in touch with Sloane. I sure haven’t. I remember she was a year behind us. She broke up with me over the grandma incident during my family’s graduation party. I’ll admit that it was kinda harsh, especially because I wasn’t expecting her grandma to die for real that day.  
I’m dreading this reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the copy-paste from the original story. I'll be picking this up with my own continuation soon.


End file.
